


Starting Anew

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL PICTURES CAME FROM GOOGLE! After the war and having nothing to keep her there, Pandora Potter decides to take her godson and move to America and attend Standford. Meeting the Winchesters was the start of another adventure that would end in her gaining her happily ever after.Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.

Sighing I lifted my head and stared up at the ceiling, as my mind filled with a million thoughts making my eyes close in disbelief. I had done as this World had wished, and defeated Tom Riddle Jr, yet it didn't feel like I had won anything since all but a few of my loved ones had been taken from me. Hearing a baby's whimper caused me to open my eyes and look down at the baby in my arms with tears in my eyes. Teddy Lupin was all I had left, and since his parents had named me his Godmother, I wouldn't let anyone, especially an old women who had been driven insane by the loss of her loved ones, keep me from him.

"It'll be okay Little Wolf; I will make it better I promise." I whisper to the child as my right hand moved to tickle his stomach making the room be filled with a baby's laughter making me smile for the first time in months. I had always planned to leave once the war was over, it was always my dream to see the world and that hasn't changed, just now I had a plus one tagging along. Right after the war was over I didn't stay to mourn those killed, but instead took off to the safe house that I had set up for Tonks and Teddy, and was relieved to find Teddy being watched over by Dobby who had barely been saved from dying after rescuing us from Malfoy Manor. Getting the Goblin's help to make sure we had all our papers and ones for Teddy stating him as my son, and getting a home and other things in order in America for us, took only a months' time and now here it was, time to leave.

"I know you weren't planning to leave without telling me goodbye first Fawn." George's voice broke in causing me to hide a wince even as I stood up from where I was sitting with Teddy in my arms to face the man who was one of my best friends. "Of course not Mayhem. What kind of women do you take me for?" I asked with snark causing George to laugh even as tears gathered in both our eyes before he walked forward and wrapped his arms around me. "I never did get to thank you for saving Fred's life, so thank you." George whispered knowing this would be his last chance to do so. I laughed for the first time, because just picturing life without Fred or George in it was just too hard. They had been my rock when even Hermione and Ron turned on me, were always there when I needed a laugh.

"Fred and you are my best friends Georgie, so you don't need to thank me for doing something I did selfishly to keep you both in my life." I answer with easily as I rocked my arms to help settle Teddy down. George just smiled before handing me a shrunken trunk that was his goodbye gift, and placing a gentle kiss to my head before leaving knowing I had a plane to catch. Knowing if he hadn't left he would have tried to keep me from leaving. I never did give up my Muggle roots once I had joined the Magical World as others had and instead kept up with my homework I would have gotten in Muggle School and with the help of the Goblins tested out of High School and could now attend any college I so wished to.

Luckily Stanford College offered a daycare for the students who have children while they take their classes, along with apartments near the school that the students can rent that I snapped up and signed a lease to live in for Teddy and I. The plane ride and then the drive was long I was just lucky my cherry red ninety-six impala was waiting for Teddy and I when we landed. I chose the cherry red for my Gryffindor House, knowing if Siri was alive he would get a kick out of it.

Shaking the memories away I followed the direction the Goblin's left in the glove department for me to get to my apartment since they had placed the key on the key ring beside my car key and tried to keep my attitude positive. Though I found some amusement in driving on the other side here in United States.

"Well here's to starting anew." I whisper after pulling into my designated parking spot.

I was beyond happy that all my furniture and things had been sent ahead and unpacked with the Goblin's help leaving one less thing for me to worry about since I started classes the next day. Especially since I also had Teddy to think about now, which having large boxes around us was just a safety hazard. So thank you Goblin's.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before?" A male voice questioned as I was unbuckling Teddy who was starting to fuss making me turn my head to catch a very tall good looking male smiling shyly at me. "That's because I just got here. Names Pandora Potter and this handsome little man is my son Teddy." I answered easily with a grin as I stood up and waved Teddy's hand causing him to giggle and the male to laugh.

"I'm Sam Winchester. I also just got here myself, are you also attending Stanford?" Sam asked as he moved forward to help me get out my bags from the trunk causing me to send him a grateful smile.

"That's really awesome! And yes I am also going to be attending Stanford starting tomorrow! At least now I will know someone." I send him a grin that he returned. We headed to my apartment and with only a little struggle to get to my keys, I unlocked the door and immediately set Teddy into the playpen set up in the living room.

You have got to love Goblin's and the people they hire, because they did a fantastic job. "You can just set those over there I'll unpack later, and thank you by the way, for helping me I mean." I say as I run my fingers through my curls as I turn to face Sam who was already moving to set the bags and things down in the kitchen for now.

"Here's to becoming the best of friends!" I added with a smirk as I held my hand out to him.

In doing so it showed off the few silver rings I wore on my fingers, one being in the shape of a snake on my thumb another a lion head on my pointer finger and a few others as he smiled back and easily returned the handshake. "To being friends." Sam answered easily with before heading out with a goodbye.

It was with the knowledge we would see each other tomorrow since we had found out we were both here to become lawyers surprisingly enough, so would be taking the same classes. It caused something in me to relax in knowing I wouldn't be going into this alone, no, now I had a new friend right alongside me.

"Well our new life hasn't started out horribly, wouldn't you agree Little Wolf?" I asked as I turned to face my baby Godson.

Teddy would be seen as my son, which wasn't a lie since I had blood adopted him to make him my Heir before we had left. I laughed as Teddy blew a spit bubble and starting giggling, I couldn't help but feel all the weight and expectation from others leave my shoulders allowing me to be myself for the first time in years.


	2. Enter Dean Winchester

Time flew by before I knew it and I was right when I thought Sam and I would become the best of friends, because as it turned out we had a lot in common and he adored Teddy so was willing enough to help me with him on days I was beyond stressed from homework and our studies. It was two years later that Sam and I decided to rent a bigger apartment for us to share in a nicer area and was actually closer to the school so it wouldn't take as long to get there. Sadly in the time I had known Sam, neither of us had tried to date deciding to focus on our classes and only going out for a drink every once in a while for a break here and there. This lead to most thinking Sam and I were a couple, we didn't bother correcting them since it kept the crazies at bay. I knew it wouldn't be easy keeping my magic a secret once we had moved in together especially with Teddy's morphing abilities, so a few days before we would have moved into the bigger apartment I set Sam down and had the talk.

Explaining who I was and that no I didn't make a deal with a Demon to get my magic but was born with them, since I had learned about Demons and deals and such from Siri back in my Fourth Year when everyone, but the twins were ignoring me. It was surprising to find out about Sam being a Hunter and was a learning curve for both of us. The truths really we had been keeping tested our friendship after we had spilled our secrets to each other.

I was lucky that he hadn't tried to kill me or Teddy but actually listened and was now always asking me for more books on my World and always fascinated when Teddy morphed his hair or eye color as his mood changed when he wasn't wearing the bracelet that kept his morphing ability suppressed. It caused the bond between us to deepen, and by now I saw Sam as a brother more than a friend. "Little Wolf you need to hold still! Fawn stop laughing and help me!" Sam whined as he tried to get a wrigglingly Teddy dressed for bed as I stood back laughing my ass off at how helpless Sam was when it came to Teddy. Sam had adored Teddy from day one, and honestly who wouldn't find my Little Wolf adorable and loveable? But now he took to carrying a picture of all of us together in his wallet that didn't help the rumor mill, but helped calm him when he got lost in thoughts concerning his father and brother.

"Come on, are you telling me the big bad Hunter can't get one Little Wolf clothed?" I teased as I walked forward to help.

This caused Sam to pout and glare at me making it even harder to keep my laughter down. Honestly having both Teddy and Sam in my life helped me deal with falling out of the war with Voldemort, they helped me move on and live my life for myself. It was something I couldn't thank either enough for. "That's just cruel Fawn." Sam snapped back after he finally got Teddy's shirt on and got him under the covers in his room causing me to let out a snort once again receiving a glare from Sam. "Goodnight Little Wolf, sleep tight, Mommy loves you." I tell Teddy as I lean down placing a gentle kiss to his forehead and tucking him in. I never kept it a secret that I wasn't Teddy's biological mother from him, every night before bed I would tell him stories about his mother and father, this didn't mean that I couldn't be a mother to him though. Sam had mentioned admiring me for stepping up and caring for Teddy, but honestly I would do nothing less having experienced the absence of my own godfather after my parent's death.

"Love you to Mama, goodnight." Teddy said tiredly before turning his amber eyes on Sam who smiled and moved forward to kiss his forehead.

"Night Little Man." Sam whispered before walking out of the room and waiting for me in the hallway. "Night Sam." I whisper pulling him into a hug before going to my own room to sleep. I wasn't expecting to be woken up a few hours later by fighting, making me jump out of bed and grab the gun Sam had taught me to use strapped under my nightstand by my bed before heading to our living room only to see Sam talking to a shorter male.

"Sam? Is everything all right?" I asked as I turned on the light but kept the gun in my hands as both males turned to face me.

"Well hello there." The unknown male said with a smirk. He trailed his eyes up my bare legs to the big Quidditch sweater that belonged to Fred, that was falling off my shoulders, to my face causing me to raise an eyebrow as I turned to face Sam. "Fawn meet my older brother Dean, Dean my best friend and roommate, Pandora." Sam introduced causing me to relax enough to place the gun down on the side table and let my fingers run through my wild curls. "Shit man you scared the crap out of me. But seriously can you keep it down? Teddy will be beyond cranky if you wake him up." I said making Sam wince since he knew how horrible Teddy could be.

"Who's Teddy?" Dean interrupted confused making me send him a glare before shaking my head and heading for the kitchen. "Teddy is her son. But you didn't answer my question Dean, why are you here?" Sam questioned as he followed me while motioning for Dean to follow along. "Oh. And maybe we can step out for a minute to talk about it." Dean said while giving Sam and I a look to get across how this wasn't something to talk about around other people. "If this is about your job as a Hunter then I already know." I answer with a smirk as I handed him a beer and Sam a cup of tea as I sipped my own glass of tea. "You told her?!" Dean asked harshly with a glare toward his brother causing Sam to roll his eyes at him. "Yes I told her, but Dean she already knew. It was a surprise learning I wasn't the only Hunter who wished to retire." Sam lied smoothly since technically it wasn't really a lie.

"Oh well in that case, dad went on a case and hasn't been home in a few days, nor can I seem to get ahold of him." Dean answered with easily after learning I was one of them even if he didn't agree about us retiring.

"Mama?" Teddy's voice broke in as he walked to me holding his wolf plushy and favorite blanket as he rubbed at his eyes. "Little Wolf, did we wake you?" I questioned as I moved to pick up my two year old son who shook his head. Teddy ended up laying his head down on my shoulder and curling up in my arms mumbling about having a nightmare. Teddy rarely had nightmares which Sam and I were both thankful for since they could really terrify Teddy, though neither of us hesitated to cuddle with him and sooth his fear away.

"It was nice meeting you Dean, Sam let me know what's going on will you? Night boys." I answer as I head back to my room. Knowing Teddy wouldn't go back to sleep unless I was beside him after having a nightmare, did I decide to let him sleep with me for a few more hours before it was time to get up, was better than no sleep at all. "Hey Fawn, I'm going to go help Dean find dad. I should be back before Monday; I promise to keep you up to date. Be safe." Sam whispered an hour later after finishing talking to Dean and packing a bag. As he talked he had begun to walk quietly into my room to let me know what had been decided before placing a gentle kiss to my and Teddy's foreheads, before leaving after I had whispered a farewell.

The closer it got to Monday the worse my intuition of something horrible happening bothered me, so without hesitation I followed my instincts and packed everything that couldn't be replaced into our trunks and bags without using magic since I had no wish to use it now that I lived in the Muggle World. I ended up placing everything in my trunk while making sure I had left nothing behind not even of Sam's that he couldn't replace. Turns out my instincts were right since not even a few hours later I was attacked by a Yellow Eyed Demon, who seemed to think that Sam and I were together, and going on about how this was to get back at Sam or something. Using Runes and my magic along with the gun to keep the Demon away from Teddy and I was the only thing that saved our lives.

"FAWN?! TEDDY?!" Sam's voice shouted as he raced up the stairs after seeing the smoke coming from the building with Dean not too far behind him. "SAM!? IN HERE!!" I shouted as I coughed beyond sore and bleeding badly from my fight with the Demon who had taken off after hearing Sam's voice. I held Teddy close in my arms as I pushed my way out of Teddy's room and into the living room easily meeting the Winchester brothers in the middle. Without a word the brothers helped get Teddy and I out of the apartment and to where our cars were parked beside each other.

"What happened?" Sam asked hurriedly even as he began to check me over and becoming furious once he saw me holding my bleeding side were a long gash was weeping blood.

"We need to leave right now Sam; I'll explain once we are somewhere safe." I hurriedly answer with a pleading look.

It took a little work in getting Sam to give in before helping me get Teddy and I into my car and following close behind Dean to a Hotel Inn we could stay at for the night. I easily removed my shirt showing off the scars I had received throughout my life, which was mostly thanks to the Magical World, and allowed Dean to start stitching me up as Sam held a crying Teddy in his arms trying to get him to calm down and back to sleep. Only once Teddy wore himself out crying did Sam place him down in the other bed before turning to face Dean and I. I was just thankful Teddy and I had survived against that Demon, and that both Sam and Dean were alive before me. Though it did worry me that Sam had a powerful Demon interested and after him.

"Explain." Sam got out through gritted teeth.

"After you had left I had woken up with this horrible feeling that had all my instincts going crazy with the need to pack up and leave. So to be on the safe side I had packed everything of importance up, along with your things, and put them into my trunk and backseat before trying to relax until you got back. Looks like my instincts were correct because a few hours ago I was attacked by a Demon with yellow eyes." I began and wasn't surprised to see the pissed off looks both brothers had after hearing about the Demon who had killed their mother.

"I was able to fend him off thanks to bullets and those Runes we found, that talked about keeping Demons at bay. Sadly he was able to get a few wounds on me before he seemed to go still and leave not even seconds before I heard you screaming my name." I ended with making both brothers share a look.

"We can't go back Sam. Looks like we are leaving retirement, he tried to go after my son, I want him dead." I snarled out beyond pissed, only holding still because Dean was finishing stitching me up.

"Then that's what we will do." Sam answered with sending his brother a nod who seemed to relax.

"Welcome to the Family Business." Dean teased with a smirk as he stood up and offered me a hand causing me to return the smirk with one of my own.


	3. Meeting Bobby Singer

"You know I didn't get to say this before, but man I freaking love your car!" Dean exclaimed the next day after I had headed out to get a change of clothes for Sam, Teddy, and I to wear with Dean following behind me with a grin.

"Thank you. Besides my son, this here is my baby." I answer with a smile of my own as I turned my eyes onto my baby that besides the motorcycle that was once Sirius's meant the world to me along with Teddy. "And you wonder why I say you're like a female version of my brother!" Sam fake complained causing me to roll my eyes and throw his clothes at him making him laugh. "So where are we headed to first?" I asked simply once I had gotten Teddy and I dressed for the day. Even as I turned to face the two men who would become the center of my world along with Teddy. This was the large turning point in my life, the start of my future happiness even with all its turmoil and ups and downs.

"Our dad left us with coordinates, so that's where we will be heading after making a pitstop." Dean answered easily before pausing with hesitation. "It would be easier if we all traveled in one car, I know a place that we can leave your car, so it won't get stolen or anything!" Dean said quickly as I turned to glare at him. Sighing knowing he had a point even if I didn't wish to leave my baby behind, there wouldn't be a point taking two cars on the road when we all would fit in one. Turns out the place Dean had in mind was owned by Bobby who Sam had told me a lot about.

"You idjits." Bobby said as a greeting once we had pulled up in front of his house causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Hey Bobby. This is Pandora Potter and her son Teddy." Sam said with a smile as he moved to hug the man who was more of a father to him than John ever was. "Nice to meet ya." Bobby said with a smile. I moved forward to give the man a hug with a grin even as Teddy sent him a wild smile and wave causing him to laugh. I didn't miss his softening eyes as he took in Teddy, it showed that even as a Hunter he was a family man.

"So what do you idjits want?" Bobby asked once we had all gotten inside the house and settled down.

Though I did find it interesting that he had us go through a few test to make sure we weren't Demons, it showed that while trusting with the Winchesters he was also smart and paranoid. "Was wondering if we could leave Fawn's car here along with their extra stuff while we continue hunting." Sam was the one to answer as I nodded my head with Teddy in my lap playing with his Wolf plushy.

"Sure. You think it's smart to take the little one with you?" Bobby asked turning his head to face me making me grimace slightly. "He's my son. I also don't have anyone I could leave him with." I answer with because I knew it wouldn't be safe to take him with us and yet I didn't want to give him up. I didn't want miss out on him growing up like Sirius did with me. But I also knew taking out the yellow eyed Demon was something that needed to be done, it left me in a rock and hard place. Teddy was my world but in order to keep him safe I would have to leave him to take out a threat to his life.

"You can leave him here, that way the boys will have more of a reason to come by more often, and not be on the road constantly. Safer that way to." Bobby offered surprising me since he didn't know Teddy and I very well.

Turning to face Sam who sent me a reassuring smile and nod of his head made me hesitate for only a second before also giving a nod of permission since I trusted Sam with not only my life but Teddy's to. So if he believed Teddy would be safe with Bobby Singer, that I would trust in him to keep my son, my Little Wolf, safe. "There are a few things I would need to inform you about then." I answer as I handed Teddy over to Sam before motioning for Bobby to follow me out to my car so I could get our things inside. "If this is about who you are, than I already know." Bobby's words caused me to freeze in surprise as we stopped beside my car. "How? Sam didn't even know about my kind." I asked confused even as I started to pull the bags out of the back along with the trunks.

"I have a few friends and a lot of books. Your secret is safe with me Pandora, what you did for the world was amazing and you have my thanks." Bobby answered easily but sincerely. He was in awe of everything I had done at such a young age, even if he also felt like I shouldn't have had to do it by myself the way I did. So he honestly believed watching over my son Teddy was a small favor compared to what I had done to keep our world safe.

"Thank you. Teddy has the ability to morph his features, but this ability is repressed for as long as he is wearing the bracelet on his wrist. To make sure his ability isn't damaged in anyway please make sure for at least once a day he takes the bracelet off. He is allergic to mango's and prefers rawer meat closer to the full moon. He isn't a werewolf, but he does have higher sense of smell and sight along with being cranky and moody during the full moon." I warned as he helped me get everything inside. Before I knew it we were getting ready to leave as I gave my last farewells to Teddy, who had been highly upset that his mama and Sammy were leaving him behind. It crushed a part of me inside to see him tearing up because of me, but I knew he would be safe, and I would be seeing him again when I could. I had to remember I was doing this in order to keep him safe.

"Well you kids be safe. I'll call you every night so you can talk to Teddy." Bobby said later that night as we headed to the impala.

It was beyond hard for me to leave my son with someone else, but I knew it wouldn't be safe taking him with me as we hunted monsters. And at least with Bobby I knew he would be safer, since Bobby had rigged his house and even had a safe room downstairs. With the addition of my own Runes and magic along with Wards made the house even safer.

Moving to hold Teddy in my arms as Sam and Dean loaded up the car I couldn't help the tears from gathering as I held my whole world in my arms. "I love you so much Little Wolf, I want you to be on your best behavior and I promise to call as much as I can and to visit soon." I say as Teddy tightened his arms around me and cried against my neck. "Teddy loves mommy to!" Teddy wobbled out through his tears before turning his amber eyes onto Sam who had moved closer to say his own goodbyes.

"We will see you soon little man, Be good for Grandpa Bobby, Love ya." Sam answered with his own emotions acting up as he wrapped his arms around us both. "Teddy loves Sammy too! Teddy promises to be good for Grandpa!" Teddy said sniffling to hold back his tears before running over to Bobby after I had set him down. "Shit, this is so fucking hard Sam." I whispered with my fist clenched at my sides.

It was hard watching as Bobby picked up Teddy to hold close to his chest causing Sam to sigh but tighten his arms around me before letting me go. We both had been there through the first two years of Teddy's life, so having to take a step back was harder than either of us had thought it would be. "I know." Sam said softly in agreement even as we gave one last farewell to Bobby and Teddy. Getting into Dean's impala it was only slightly amusing watching Sam take the back seat in order to lay out for a nap leaving the shotgun seat for me.

"You're doing the right thing." Dean reassured me causing me to send him a thankful smile even if it didn't feel like I was.


	4. Killing a Wendigo

I couldn't help to stretch out my legs and arms as I climbed out of the impala at the latest gas station Dean had stopped at. So far the ride had been calm and soothing, mostly spent in silence with Dean's music on blast to fill the air around us.

"Want me to get you something to drink or eat?" I asked Sam curiously. His answer was a nod of his head before he focused back onto the map in confusion, making me roll my eyes with fondness as I headed into the store for food and drinks. Getting a large monster and a large iced coke for me, and a large iced sweet tea for Sam along with some sandwiches and chips and a few bags of candy while humming under my breath as I checked out before heading back to car where the guys waited for me.

"Here Sam, I also got us some candy to snack on later." I say with a grin as I handed over his drink and the bag of goodies before getting comfy in the passenger seat.

"Good thing I got my own things." Dean teased causing me to roll my eyes before handing over two personal apple pies.

"I didn't forget about you; I just didn't know what you would want to drink." I answer even as his smile widened as he leaned over placing a giant kiss onto my cheek making my nose scrunch up in distaste. "Your now my favorite." Dean beamed at me before starting the impala and turning the stereo up as ACDC starting playing. "Dean, did you notice that the coordinates are leading us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked later as I started to doze in the backseat with Sam taking the passenger seat causing me to wake up.

"We won't know until we get there. But you should know dad wouldn't lead us astray." Dean commented without taking his eyes off the road making me hum in thought. Getting to the area close to where John wanted us to go allowed us to find out about a girl looking to find her brother who was said to be in the area we were headed. This left me wondering if it was a luck of fortune or a sign of what was to come, either way we would have to follow up on it to be on the safe side.

"I don't see why we can't just head to where dad wanted us to go! What's the point of meeting this girl?!" Sam asked exasperated causing me to smack his back since I was too short to reach the back of his head.

"You should know better than trying to walk into the unknown Moose!" I warned causing him to calm down and sigh and run an agitated hand through his hair. "What she said. Now come on time to find out what we can." Dean said cheerfully before heading up the steps. Dean showed off his fake badge along with Sam and I, and I thanked Merlin for my magic helping me make them see what I wished them to see. Ignoring the moment Dean seemed to have with the girl, Sam and I focused on the video of the girl's brother of the time he had checked in with his siblings. Sam and I did notice the same thing, it was almost to fast to catch at first. Knowing this Sam asked the siblings if they could send him a copy of the video to go over at the 'office'.

"So thoughts?" Dean asked once we had headed back to our hotel room for the night as Sam checked over the footage again on his phone and I made a call to Teddy to check in. "Whatever it is, it's fast inhumanly fast." Sam commented after showing us what we had caught on the video. Spending the next day looking into past accidents and learning that there was one survivor who had been left with scars, had been the next stop in our researching.

It was through the only survivor that we learned the truth of what happened to him, but it only narrowed the search down to a few possibilities. Dean believed it would be better to be prepared for any option than ending up wrong and dead. "I fucking hate not knowing what I'm hunting." I said softly because really it could be a number of things. "Hopefully we brought the right weapons to take out the son of a bitch!" Dean grumbled in total agreement with me on our situation. Heading out the next day we were surprised to run into the girl from before along with her brother and another man they had hired to help them navigate the area. This would cause us problems, since we now had civilians involved on the hunt that we would have to protect.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Dean snarled running a hand over his head even as he stalked forward with Sam close behind him.

Rolling my eyes but in complete agreement. I couldn't be happier now that back in Second Year, I had befriended Blaise Zabini who taught me self-defense in hand to hand, along with helping me keep my stamina and strength up than I was now. "You guys aren't who you said you are, just who are you?!" The women who I never bothered learning the name of shouted at Dean in suspicion hours later. It had been a bitch and a half once realizing just what we were dealing with, only more so since it had taken off with our bags. It had also meant that our guns were useless against the. To be honest I could do without the whining and suspicion from the woman even if I understood why she was so afraid.

"My name is Dean Winchester, and this is my brother and his best friend Sam and Pandora Potter. Just like you we are looking for someone, Sam and I's dad to be exact." Dean offered after a moment only for her to turn away in a huff.

Trying to keep these two safe was going to be hard now that we knew what we were hunting. It was complicated even worse since they didn't believe in monsters and kept looking at us with fear as if we were going to attack them. Merlin help us. "Wendigo's! That makes these fucking useless!" Dean snarled as he put his gun away and moved to stalk back and forth in front of Sam and I. The day was made even worse since the girl and her brother refused to go home and instead decided to follow us, having Dean be kidnapped was just the icing on the cake, luckily the ass dropped M&M's for us to follow. I would never complain over his munching of the blasted things ever again.

"I can't decide if Dean is a genius or a lucky bastard." I commented to Sam as we made our way slowly into the mines keeping our ears open for any sounds.

"Let me know when you figure it out." Sam snarked back at me as we finally found the room Dean was being kept in along with the civilian's brother. "Hey Dean, how's it hanging?" I teased with a smirk making him send me a nasty glare. "Just get me down already before the fucker comes back!" Dean snarled causing me to laugh but get him down while Sam helped the girl get her brother down.

"What is it with the two of you trying to play hero!?" Sam snarled at Dean and I a few hours later as we rested against the Impala. Dean and I had decided to play bait while Sam got the others to safety only for it to go after Sam instead, luckily we made it in time to save them by setting the fucker on fire. To be honest it had been a smart plan, Sam had been the best bet in getting the three none-Hunters out while Dean and I took out the Wendigo.

"All's well that ends well." I said as I leaned against Dean completely exhausted and in need of a shower.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at Sam's expression before I moved to get into the passenger seat. Dean stopped me before I could get in as he held his hand out with the keys in them, leaving me shocked.

"You drive, I need a fucking nap." Dean said gruffly. Already moving to get into the back and falling asleep quickly there after leaving me standing with wide eyes, since I knew how much his car meant to him. Shaking the thought off I got in and got back on the road. "I think I missed this more than I thought I would." Sam confessed quietly not wanting to wake Dean up but wanting to get this off his chest. "You were raised into this Sam; it will never stop being a part of who you are." I said gently getting a small thankful smile in return.


	5. You Reap What You Sow

As I went on hunts with Dean and Sam it allowed for me to grow close to both of them, mostly Dean since Sam was already my best friend. What had shocked not only Sam but myself as well, was how well Dean took the news on what Teddy and I were. I had waited until Bobby had gathered all the proof we would need to set a time for a visit to see Teddy to tell Dean the truth. He took it well since Bobby had also been there and explained the differences between a 'witch' who had made a deal with a Demon and a Core Witch who was born with their magic. We didn't stick around too long since Dean wished to continue to hunt and Sam had agreed. It was these moments that allowed our bond as a family grow, even if it was also the start of my crush on Dean.

"Dean, Sam, I need to leave for a while. The American Magical Ministry has finally fully approved my transfer, and I can now check with the American Gringotts Bank." I say softly as I leaned against the doorframe at the hotel we were staying at. When I had first moved here with the help of the Goblin's I had sent my paperwork to the American Magical Ministry to be filed and transferred to their system. Sadly other than seeming to be backlogged I hadn't heard much from them, other than to tell me my paperwork had been filed, and sending me the papers I would need in order to carry and use my wand. So until everything had been approved I wasn't allowed to enter the American version of Gringotts Bank until now that is.

"Be safe." Sam answered with Dean nodding his head in agreement making me roll my eyes at them both.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to the both of you?!" I asked exasperated but Apparating out before they could retort back at me. Arriving outside the Bank I took a deep breath because I hadn't bothered to even really check on what I inherited before I had left, and now I was more than ready to find out. I had only put in enough effort to have the Goblin's check for any thieving and such, and to also having anything taken without my permission returned before I had left. "Greetings, how can Gringotts help you today?" A Goblin asked once I had stepped up in front of him.

"I would like to do a full inheritance test, along with making sure everything is filed for residency, while transferring any of my Vaults from the Britain Bank to this one here in America." I answer confidently.

The Goblin nodded before barking something in his language before motioning to me to follow a Wizard through the back doors. I was lead to an office room where another Goblin was waiting. "To know exactly what is being transferred over I need you to let three drops of your blood along with a sample of your magic to be soaked into this parchment." The Goblin stated while holding a dagger and parchment out to me to take.ighing but doing as he had wished, pooling a small piece of my magic into the parchment before letting three drops of blood to be added last. And right before my eyes the results of my Inheritance laid before me for the first time.

**Inheritance of Pandora Lily Potter-Black**

**Lady to the Houses Of: Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (inherited through Paternal side)**

**Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor (inherited through Paternal side)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Paternal and Maternal)**

**The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (inherited through Blood Adoption)**

**Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)**

**Titles: Mistress of Death (Through collection of Hallows)**

**Woman-Who-Conquered**

**The-Girl-Who-Lived**

**Owned Vaults: Vault 32098: Main Potter Family Vault (Money, Heirlooms, Paintings, Books, etc.)**

**Vault 3245: Personal Trust Vault (Money)**

**Vault 3221: Lady Lily Potter's Personal Vault (Journals, Money, jewelry)**

**Vault 3267: Lord James Potter's Personal Vault (Journals, Books, Money)**

**Vault 34090: Main Black Family Vault (Money, Heirlooms, Paintings, Books, etc.)**

**Vault 3423: Lord Sirius Black's Personal Vault (Journals, Money)**

**Vault 67098: Gryffindor Vault (Money, Books, Heirlooms, etc.)**

**Vault 00001: Peverell Vault (UNKNOWN)**

**Vault 44013: Slytherin Vault (Money, Potions, Books, etc.)**

**Vault 4417: Tom Riddle's Personal Vault (UNKNOWN)**

**Vault 3409: Lord UNKNOWN'S Main Vault (UNKNOWN)**

**Vault 3256: Lady Pandora Potter's Fan Mail Vault (UNKNOWN)**

Sighing as I finished looking over all the Vaults I inherited in slight disbelief, I turned my gaze to the shocked Goblin in front of me. "Why does it show three titles? Also how can some of the things be unknown?" I asked beyond confused at some of the things that showed up on the parchment.

"Titles have a lot of meaning in the Magical World, they can be used in binding contracts. For example if one didn't know your actual name or who you were, they could use the title that you have be bequeathed with and it will be Magically Binding to you. Most it seemed left things to The-Girl-Who-Lived, since at that time they might not have known your actual name." The Goblin stated slowly to make sure I could follow along and only moved on once I had nodded.

"For the unknown factor, most Lord's and Lady's register what they place inside their Vaults hence why it can be found on the side margin of what is inside each Vault. The only time UNKNOWN appears is when those who open the Vault doesn't register what they place in it." He ended with before moving to hand over the Ladyship Rings and the Keys belonging to each Vault I now owned. "Is there a way that I could have all but Vault 3409 and Riddle's Vault, my Personal Vault including that of my parents and Sirius's, organized and a register made for me to look over later?" I asked because that would be beyond helpful.

"That can be arranged, is there anything else I can help you with Lady Potter-Black?" The Goblin asked after I had placed all my Ladyship Rings on and watching as they merged into one Ring even as the Family Magic's wrapped around me and my core.

"I would like to be taken to first Vault 3409, and then at a later date taken to my parents and Sirius Black's Personal Vaults." I stated knowing I had to speed things up so Dean and Sam wouldn't be worried about me. "Of course." Were the last words I heard before being lead to a cart that would take me down to the most unknown Vault I now owned. "Is there a way to check for any Magic that means another harm?" I asked and after waiting a moment for the spell the Goblin cast to take effect, did I head in after nothing harmful was found. To my surprise there was a Black Pearl podium that held a letter and a Skelton Key and a small ring box. That was all that was inside this Vault leaving me hesitating only but a moment before reaching for the letter.

_**To Whomever Shall Be Reading This,** _

_**Icome from a long line of the Most Ancient and Most Noble of Magical Beings, and yet it is the Muggles that have found out and studied those that had been kept from my world better than even I have.** _

_**I came across these men who call themselves the Men of Letters in America during a time that I had chosen to explore what the world had hidden from my eyes; it was through these men I learned things I had never thought possible. As thanks for sharing their knowledge with me I had agreed to place Wards and Runes around their Base in return for holding the Skelton Key of course, they easily agreed to my small request.** _

_**What you must understand is that I never bothered having children nor settling down as such I leave this Vault to the one who shall hold a place over Death himself be it as his Mistress/Master that is. Take the key and wear the ring, but please, that I beg of you, let neither be taken from your side for they hold unimaginable power in different ways.** _

_**I have left the address to reach the Men of Letters Base on a slip of paper inside the Ring Box. I cannot control how you decide to use the power with which I am leaving you, I can only hope that the one chosen by Death himself would keep these things from falling into the unjust hands. There had been rumors of one being opened in England, but sadly I was unable to find more about it before my time on this earth ran out. So be warned that just as in America there shall be another in England that likely has its own secrets and knowledge.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Lord Ignis Nyx Peverell**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell** _

This was beyond unbelievable I thought as I grabbed the key that was hanging from a silver chain allowing me to place it over my head, at the same time I folded the letter and placed it into my wallet, and with more than a little hesitation I reached for the Ring Box. Sucking in a deep breath as Magic and the Shadows seemed to move to wrap around my ankles and up my body as words of possessive want and desire burned through my mind, and before I knew it another ring was settling itself upon my finger without me having placed it there.

 **"My beautiful Mistress, for so long I have waited."** A haunting voice rasped against my ear making my eyes widen as I spun around only to be greeted by nothing, I was alone in the Vault.

"Okay that's enough for one day. Time to get the fuck out of here." I mutter before heading out with a slip of paper clenched in my hands.

After calling Sam to get the direct coordinates from him I apparated to the newest hotel room they were using. There was a lot I had to tell them about, though I was wary of knowing there was something similar in England that had kept itself hidden from even the Magical side. "That took longer than we were expecting." Dean commented from where he was rubbing his sore back more than ready to leave this town now that they had saved the child from his grandfather's past mistakes.

Sinking into the bed beside Dean I turned to face the men and without thought let the whole visit at Gringotts spill out watching as their facial expression changed as I spoke to help me keep calm. This was something that would affect them just as much as it would effect Teddy and I after all. It could also be a safe place for us to lay claim to after coming back from a hunt.

"Sounds like you found us a Home Base, who's up for a road trip?" Dean asked with a grin trying to focus on the most relevant thing that could help all of us at this moment in time.

"You have the weirdest of luck, Fawn." Sam grumbled but didn't deny Dean's wish for the road trip. Seeing as he was also curious about the whole Men of Letters Bunker thing, and if it could really be a safe home base for us to use. Though both seemed just as wary of another being located in England, but since we had no way of learning more about it, had decided to let it rest to the side for now.

"HEY WAIT! You could have been paying for everything legally this whole time!?" Dean shouted causing both Sam and I to share a look before breaking out in laughter.


	6. Men of Letters Bunker

Sighing as I looked out the window thoughts of the war and all the blood spilt over something that wasn't even important in the long run ran through my mind as I sat in the passenger seat of Dean's Impala. I couldn't be more than happy though, because if this Base turned out to be safe it would be perfect for not only us but Bobby and Teddy to, our new home away from home.

"What's got your mind wondering away?" Dean teasingly asked causing me to be brought back to the present as I turned to face him as we pull up outside the Bunker. "Just thinking that if this place works out it'll be a home away from home type thing." I answer back with a smile tugging at the edges of my mouth. This caused Dean to send me a smirk even as we got out of the Impala and slowly made our way to the Bunker. Using the Skeleton Key to get inside I wasn't in the least bit surprised that Dean and Sam had their guns out, since I also had one out, as we slowly made our way inside the building and down the stairs using flashlights in our other hands.

"Holy shit, this place really is legit." I whisper out once Sam had turned on the lights as I took in our new home with a grin.

"Definitely big enough for all of us and more." Dean agreed as he moved further into the room as we slowly checked each room taking the longest in the garage that had some beautiful cars and bikes stored inside. "Call Bobby and let him know he can bring Teddy here. I'm beyond glad I brought the baby furniture." I tell Sam as I moved back to the biggest room that was near the kitchen and had a slightly smaller room beside it. Moving the door from the outside to inside my room for extra protection for Teddy took little time, dusting my hands off as I let my magic out to resize the furniture and set up Teddy's room was a huge stress release on my magical core. For the most part I rarely used my magic, focusing on hand to hand combat and gun usage when needed. This caused stress on my magical core meaning I had to sometimes use it even for the mundane things to keep it from lashing out.

"I think I'll stay here and start setting the place up to be livable, and wait for Bobby and Teddy if you both want to head out to hunt." I say knowing both men would prefer hunting monsters to decorating a new home. This would also let me spend some time with Teddy for a little while. Things had picked up and even if we did take time every once in a while to stop by Bobby's, it wasn't the same. But now with having the Bunker, it would be easier to get some more time to see my son and even visit with Bobby.

"Give us a call if you need anything then." Dean answered easily trusting me to set up the perfect place for all of us. He moved forward to pull me into a hug before heading out with Sam following close behind him after giving me a hug himself. I spent that night and into the next day cleaning, organizing the books and items, and warding a room for the more dangerous things that Teddy and Bobby arrived. "MOMMY!!" Teddy's voice screamed as he rushed at me with a wide grin causing me to spin around and catch the running child into my arms.

"Hey Little Wolf! Have you been being good for Grandpa Bobby?" I asked as I placed a kiss to his forehead and holding him close as I sent a smile toward Bobby. "Yes Teddy was a good boy!" Teddy agreed holding tightly to me as if not wanting to let me go. "Where are the other two idjits?" Bobby questioned after looking around him impressed with the Bunker. "Out hunting, I told them I could take care of setting up our home for all of us." I answer as I headed to the kitchen where I had placed a high chair for Teddy.

"While this place is nice I think I'll stay with my house instead." Bobby spoke up later that night after I had put Teddy to bed with the help of Dobby and Kreacher who I had summoned to stay here at the Bunker. "Are you sure? What about Teddy?" I asked because while I will be spending days to a week with Teddy, I didn't want to have to take him when I went hunting with Sam and Dean. It wouldn't be safe for him. But I also didn't want to take him back to Bobby's now that we have a safer option for him to stay at.

"Have one of your House elves drop him off at my place once you go back on the road." Bobby answered with causing me to frown. Because this place was protected better than his house, especially since I had added even more wards and runes to the Bunker. I didn't want to seem ungrateful for him watching my son, but I also wasn't okay with him being anywhere but in the Bunker. "If you don't wish to do that you could always bring someone you trust to move into the Bunker to watch the little rascal." Bobby suggested gruffly.

"Fred and George are always saying they wish to leave, as is Blaise, I'll try to get ahold of them and see if they would be interested in that then. Please tell me you brought my other baby with you." I added before changing the topic causing him to roll his eyes but nod his head. I should have known to look into getting a permanent person I could trust to watch over Teddy, because while Bobby wouldn't mind watching him every once in a while, he wasn't as young as he used to be when he watched over Dean and Sam. And he also helped out other Hunters meaning keeping Teddy permanently wouldn't work out.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Dean's voice shouted the next day after Bobby had left as Sam and he made their way down the stairs. "Your such a dork Dean, but welcome home." I answer with a smile with Teddy in my arms who was waving wildly at Dean and Sam with blue curls and amber eyes alight with joy.

"SAMMY! DEAN!" Teddy hollered excitedly only to be taken from my arms to be hugged first by Dean and then by Sam. Laughing as I take my son back and moving to take him to his room to play while we talked, I remembered to set up a Ward to keep him safe and let me know if he was in danger. It wasn't paranoia if there was someone out to get you after all. "So where is Bobby?" Dean asked after the three of us had sat down and relaxed in the kitchen with food and drinks.

"He went back to his home, which reminds me, I sent out a letter to the twins about seeing if they would wish to move in along with Blaise. This way if they agree we have three people to not only protect Teddy, but do research and other stuff we could need here in the Bunker while we are out hunting." I answered causing both men to raise an eyebrow but agree with my words. "Then let's hope for the best then." Sam agreed as he raised his beer for us to join ours with his.


	7. The Twins Move In

Having made our home unplottable and any other Ward to protect our home made it so I had to send the twins and Blaise a portkey if they wished to move in with us. Dean and Sam had left on another job while I waited for my friends replies and got to spend more time with my son who was speaking more than when I had last seen him.

It was only when I felt the Wards spark and inform me of an incoming portkey that I placed Teddy in his room to play and head to where the portkey would drop off its cargo.

"Hello,"

"Bambi,"

"Did you miss us?!" George and Fred said with a grin once they had realized that they were no longer standing in the library area alone. "Of course I did!" I said with a grin as I walked forward to pull the two trouble makers into a hug that they gladly returned. "Blaise wanted us to let you know that while he might come to visit, he was in the middle of dealing with some things and won't be able to leave England for good just yet." George said once we had all moved to sit down in my room with Teddy now playing with his toys in front of us on the floor.

"While it's too bad that he won't be able to come live with us, at least he will be able to visit. Which reminds me, what about your workshop?" I asked truly curious and hoping they hadn't decided to close it down.

Knowing how much joy it brought others during the time of the war it would be a sad thing to see it shut down. It was also their life ambition and goal to run their shop, so while I was grateful they had come to my aide, I would be crushed if it was at the expense of their own. "Lee and Ron are running it while we look into opening one in America. Which we will be busy doing tomorrow to make sure all our paperwork has been filed and documented to let us live here legally." Fred added with a grimace. Neither being a fan of paperwork nor dealing with any type of Magical Ministry. Then again they weren't the only one, it was too much paperwork and took forever to go through.

"So where are those two Muggle brothers you talk so much about at?" George asked next while throwing his arm around my shoulders with a teasing grin causing me to roll my eyes. "They went out on a hunt. Neither are really used to having a home to go back to, besides Bobby's place that is." I said simply even as I could understand how they felt. Because at one point the only place I considered a home was Hogwarts until the War that is. That was the biggest thing the war took from me, the sense of having a home. Be it from taking my parent's lives, to the destruction of Hogwarts itself during the final battle.

"Well now that we are here for good, to help you with the Little Wolf and whatever else, you can go back to protecting your boys." Fred teased even if he meant them seriously. We spent the rest of the day and into the night catching up and setting up the twin's rooms while I also made sure to show them where to find the books and how I had organized everything and even the room I had set aside for them to make into their own workshop.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Dean yelled the next day after the twins had left for the American Magical Ministry.

This caused me to raise an eyebrow and move Teddy to my other hip as I left the kitchen to stand watching the men walk down the stairs with an amused smile. "Do you plan to say that every time you return from a hunt that I don't join you own?" I asked with a smirk. The answering grin he sent me caused me to laugh even as he pulled me into a tight hug. Before he stepped aside he placed a kiss to first mine and then Teddy's forehead. Sam who had been waiting for his turn smirked at this before stepping forward for his own greeting hugs. "I just might." Dean answered with while taking in the changes and nodding his head in approval. "So where are these twins you spoke of?" Sam asked to break the silence that had begun after Dean and I had locked eyes causing me to blink and turn to face him.

"They had to head to MUCASA to make sure all of their paperwork was in order and filed. They should be back later tonight though." I said not liking the knowing look Sam was sending Dean and I.

"Good then you can join us on our next hunt." Dean said simply as he headed to kitchen to get a beer to drink. That night after eating supper I had made, I kissed Teddy on the forehead before tucking him in to bed and closing his door after having placed Wards to inform me if he woke up or was in danger. Entering the area I had turned into a living room space I was not surprised to hear the twins telling Dean and Sam some of the stories of what I got up to while attending Hogwarts. "You really were a rebel." Sam teased with a grin making me roll my eyes as I took a seat beside Dean. "The twins were way worse than me!" I tried to defend myself only for Fred and George to give me a look.

"Says,"

"The one,"

"Who fought a Troll,"

"Basilisk, was a part of the Triwizard Tournament,"

"And many other things." George and Fred said switching back forth with wicked grins taking delight in Dean and Sam's reaction to their words. "Half of those you helped me with!" I said because I couldn't even deny what they were saying as lies since they had happened. "No wonder you have no issue with being a Hunter!" Dean finally said with a new look of respect when he looked at me. "Your insane." Sam added with disbelief causing me to pout and the others to laugh at my pouting.

"Like you have room to talk!" I said with a glare only for Sam to raise his hands in defeat.

Before we realized it we were all getting up and ready for bed since Dean, Sam, and I would be leaving in the morning for another Hunt. "Goodnight Bambi!" Fred and George said getting up next and giving me a kiss on either side of my face making me roll my eyes and wave them off. Turning to face Dean as I stood up next I noticed that he seemed to be lost in thought. That had been happening on the last few Hunts we had gone on together; it didn't help that Sam kept giving us knowing looks when it did. "You okay Dean?" I asked as I moved to place my hand on his shoulder gaining his attention and causing him to look at me with an unknown look in his eyes.

"Your something else you know that?" Dean said instead as he stood to his feet.

In that moment he almost seemed to tower over me as I barely reached his chest level. Truthfully speaking I had always found it attractive when a male was taller than me, made me feel safe. "I'm not anything special Dean." I refuted with a shake of my head only for him to place a hand on my own that rest on his shoulder.

"You are something special and while you might not think so, those of us who care for you do think it. Goodnight." Dean said stopping whatever else he wished to say with a shake of his head. I watched silently as he walked off to his room leaving me standing there in confusion, because that hadn't seemed to be the Dean who would flirt with anything with boobs and a vagina, but someone else in that moment.


	8. A Mother's Love

The next few hunts we went on had us dealing with Bloody Mary's, a Hook Man, Shapeshifters, and Bugs. Not necessarily in that order. Sighing as I held my son close, as we took a small break to regather more weapons and spend some time in our home, I couldn't help be thankful I had the twins to watch over my son.

"Looks like we might have another case." Dean said as he came to sit beside me in the kitchen. He watched as I rocked Teddy in my arms who had woken up an hour ago because of another nightmare. I couldn't really described the look Dean had on his face, but I could tell it was something deep. "Oh?" I asked softly as I let my eyes meet his. Teddy finally dozing off allowing me to slowly get to my feet and take him back to his room with Dean following behind me as I put my son to bed. Without thought I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Teddy's forehead as I tucked him back into his bed while Dean stood by the doorway.

"Yeah. Sam said he is having these dreams about a women living in our old house being in danger and wants to go check it out." Dean said just as softly. His voice was thick with emotion at having to face his past that he had wished to leave behind him. It made me want to reach out and hug him tightly to myself, both brothers had been put through so much. "Don't forget that if you need someone to talk to, then I am right here for you." I said gently as I grabbed his hand as we left Teddy's room.

"Thanks for that." Dean said with his signature grin even as he meant every word he said. "Well let me inform the twins and pack a bag and then we can hit the road." I said as I waved my hand to have my magic pack my things as I left my room. I wasted no time in heading to the twins work office that they were more than likely in at this time, since it wasn't to late for them to head to bed themselves. It was only twenty minutes later that I was getting into the passenger seat as Sam was laying in the back a deep frown covering his face making me worry for him.

"Let's go then." Dean mumbled as he started the impala. Dean started driving lost in old memories he had hoped to never remember, of when his mother had been alive and his father happy. I couldn't help but feel useless as two of the most important men in my life were suffering and I had no way of helping them with this besides being there for them. "Ah yes my names Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean and our good friend Pandora. We were just passing through and hoped to be able to see the house for old times' sake." Sam said stopping Dean from lying and instead went with the truth.

Dean and I let Sam take the reins on this for different reasons, but before we knew it we were standing in the kitchen of Sam and Dean's childhood home with the new owner talking about things that sounded like a haunted house i.e. ghost. It was Dean going through their father's journal that he found an address and name for a physic their father knew. I couldn't stop laughing at how Dean and Sam were scolded by the older black women who was surprised about not being able to get a read on me. Learning how there wasn't one but multiple ghost residing in that house was surprising, and yet at the same time it wasn't. This whole hunt was touching on emotions that had been bottled up and left to be forgotten, making it very emotional and hard for the brothers, but yet we worked to get the job done.

It was after we believed to have gotten rid of the ghosts by placing those bags directly into the walls that we found out another thing none of us had been expecting. As Dean and I ran back inside the house to get to Sam we both pulled our salt guns to aim at the ghostly fire person before us. "Wait don't shoot! I know her." Sam shouted as he stepped forward with tears gathering in his eyes.

I watched with wide eyes as the fire disappeared leaving a beautiful blonde women standing there in her nightgown wearing a loving smile as she watched Sam and Dean. I barely heard Dean's intake of air as he fought back his own tears as he took in the women who was his mother. "Mom?" Sam whispered questioningly as she stepped closer. "Hello Sam. Hello Dean. I'm so proud of you both and I love you both so much." Mary Winchester said wearing a proud smile. Mary took in her sons, both of who grew up to be amazing men in their own right, even as they both finally let their tears fall. I was surprised when Mary turned to face me making me almost take a step back before I caught myself and returned her look with a warm sad smile of my own.

"Thank you for being there for my boys when I can't be. Your parents are proud of you and send their love Pandora." Mary said making me suck in a breath as tears burned my eyes making me blink them away.

Mary turned away and turned her head to face the ceiling with a look of fierce protection shining in her eyes. It was a sight to behold and one I knew the brothers would have burned into their memories from this moment on. "I want you out of my house! Now! And to leave my son alone!" She snarled as she returned the fire like form before disappearing all together leaving the house eerily silent with her departure. "She's gone." Sam whispered out as his tears fell. Taking a shuddering breath I moved forward to pull first him and then Dean into a tight hug to allow them a moment to fully break down and let their emotions show as they cried for a mother who even in death, protected her children.

"Let's go." I said softly as I pulled them from the house and back to the hotel we were using for the night.

"Well it is definitely safe now. No ghosts left." She explained with a gentle smile. We just nodded before getting ready to leave no more words needing to pass between us. I let the boys walk ahead of me and stood beside the women I didn't even care to remember the name of. "I want you to pass a message to John Winchester from me. I have no respect for a man who treats his sons like they are nothing but soldiers to be used and can't even get the balls to face them in person while being in the same town. Tell him when I see him in person again I won't hold my tongue and I will tell the boys." I said with warning as I sent her a disdainful glare of distaste before heading toward the impala where my boys waited for me so we could leave.

"Let's go home." Sam said softly making me send him a gentle smile. It didn't surprise me that before we fully left we stopped to pay our respects to Mary Winchester's grave where I summoned some of her favorite flowers to forever surround her grave.


	9. A Fugly Scarecrow

"That is the last time you will get me anywhere near a goddamn abandoned crazy hospital!" I snarled as a shudder ran down my spine. I couldn't help the shudder, since the fact the doctor who had been operating on his patients and even killed by them had stuck around to cause even more mayhem in death when teenagers and such broke in.

"Your just upset because that one ghost had the hots for you." Sam teased causing Dean to chock on his laughter as I sent both men a glare in return as we headed to the hotel to crash for the night all completely exhausted. Sadly there was only two beds meaning I would have to share with one of the guys which was pretty common and even helped me sleep better at night keeping the nightmares at bay when I slept beside one of them more specifically Dean.

As I pulled my pants off leaving me in a large t-shirt, I wasn't surprised when Dean pulled me down beside him with his arm thrown over my waist as he drifted off into sleep. Likely tired from the drama that happened between him and Sam that day while I kept an eye on the two teenagers trusting in Sam and Dean to finish off the ghost.

"Dean! Pandora! Wake up!" Sam rushed out causing both of us to shoot up in bed. It was as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I watched as Sam handed the phone off to Dean saying it was their father causing my eyes to narrow. Getting up and gathering my bag as I headed to the bathroom knowing the boys would let me know the plans. I took my shower to wake up and cool my temper over my dislike of John Winchester. Throwing my hair into a bun on top of my head and pulling on a lace white crop top and ripped up skinny jeans tucked into my favorite pair of flat knee high black laced boots, I also stole one of Dean's long sleeved button up tops to wear over my crop top. "So what did I miss?" I asked as I watched the two gather their things and get ready to head out for likely another job.

"Dad has a job for us." Dean answered simply while Sam scowled. I watched Sam throw his bag over his shoulder and head to the Impala causing me to sigh but make sure to grab and put away my own things into my bag before following after the scowling giant of a best friend. Listening to Sam refuse to go along to do this job but instead wanting to go to California where the payphone their father used to call them was, and having to stand aside knowing this was between them, as Sam took his things and left made me feel more useless than before, as I watched two brothers fight because of a father who didn't seem to care for them.

"You going with him?" Dean asked with a glare even as I caught the glint of hope that I wouldn't leave him too.

It made me send him a sad smile as I moved to take over the driving making Dean's shoulders relax with relief as we continued on our way to the hunt John wanted us to deal with. "This little town gives me the creeps." I said softly to Dean as we asked around about the missing couple. The fact we kept getting nothing concrete in return, other than they had stopped through here but had left just fine. It was when we checked out the orchid that we came across the scarecrow that had the missing man's tattoo on his arm in the same place as the man that we got our first big hit on the case.

"That is one fugly ass scarecrow." Dean joked with a raised eyebrow making me snort out a laugh even as I felt my magic trying to rise in warning around me as my eyes roved over the scarecrow. "I don't think it's just a scarecrow, whatever it is has my magic on the fritz in warning." I stated in warning grabbing him by the arm to lead him away.

"Well whatever it is seems to be going after couples, and something tells me it's that nice couple we saw earlier, so how bout we offer them some help instead of these towns folk?" Dean snarked with a roll of his eyes.

Only for his plan to back fire as they denied our help and we were forced to leave by the sheriff who followed us out of town. Honestly I didn't get why they would trust the creepy towns people over us, then again Dean did come off forceful. "Now what genius?" I snarked back with a sigh. The response Dean was going to give me was held back as his phone began to ring. Biting my tongue to not get involved in the brother's fight was hard, so I focused on researching what this monster could likely be. "I blame you for this." I said with a glare as I took in the basement we were being held in after being knocked out at the Professors office, who was in on the towns madness of sacrificing couples to their God.

"Yeah well when we get free I will buy you a drink." Dean offered sheepishly.

I would have used my magic to get out of here if it wasn't for the fact the God they were in league with hadn't placed up something that blocked me from my magic, I could sense it but not use it. Which honestly was a bitch and a half, I so couldn't wait to set the fucker on fire for this. "Hope your pies are worth it!" Dean screamed toward them after they tied us up and left us to be killed making me grimace as I thought of a way to get us free. The relief I felt when Sam showed up and helped us get free was gratifying even as I let my magic sense out where the tree we needed to burn was located by sensing for the Old Magic tied to it. "Don't worry about the tree for now, we will come back during daylight to burn the fucker down!" Dean ordered as we took off once Sam mentioned that there wasn't a scarecrow when Dean told him to keep an eye on it.

"For the love that is Death." I growled out when I saw the towns folk keeping us there with guns held at the ready. I ignored their words of how this was for the Greater Good of their town and all that making me think of another old man who thought he could play God. What was with old people and believing in killing innocents for their greater good?! "Karma is a bitch." I said as I watched the Pagan God of Fertility kill the old couple who were just going on about the greater good of being killed for them. The only innocent one out of this whole town was the young women who had known nothing about this side of her town but was forced to join her family's side in forcing us to be killed.

"And that is why you let Old Gods rest and not fuck with things you have no understanding of." I said sternly as I set the tree binding the Pagan God to this place on fire the next morning with Sam and Dean on either side of me with the young women standing behind us. Dropping her off at the Bus Station took little time and I was beyond happy that we would be making a pit stop at home to regroup and stock up along with letting me see Teddy. "You never did tell us what you had been doing." I said looking at Sam who gave a huff of laughter before talking about meeting a girl named Meg and how in the end he didn't want to do this without Dean and me.


	10. Beware the Reaper

If it hadn't been for my magic Dean would have been likely in a hospital bed right now after being electrocuted and or dead, which was just a no. I was beyond happy to get this chance to relax at the Bunker and spend the day being lazy in bed cuddling my son who had become clingy anytime the boys and I stopped by which always made me feel like I was failing this precious boy as his mother.

 **"Mistress."** Death's voice said breaking the silence. I sat up bolt right in bed without disturbing my sons slumber as he curled tighter against the empty spot that I had been laying, seeking the warmth left there. "Death, what are you doing here?!" I asked in a hissing whisper not wanting to wake Teddy as my eyes landed on the human form of Lord Death himself. Death tilted his head to the side his pure black eyes locked onto my stiff form as if he was studying something fascinating. During my dreams Lord Death had begun to visit me in order to explain my new role as 'Master of Death'.

 **"As you know I am not allowed to take my own actions on the mortals that 'God' claimed as His own creations, as such I created my artifacts in order to find a Master or Mistress to do so in my place. Mistress, it has come time for you to step up as one of His creations has chained one of my Reapers. Fix it."** Death spoke his voice deep and possessive with rage at the slight done to him by a mere mortal.

"And how exactly am I to do that?" I asked because there was no way you tell Death no; it's just not done in anyway. Death didn't bother to answer instead he lifted a finger to press to the center of my forehead and next thing I knew I was on my knees in agony as flashes of events flew through my mind of a women and her husband and how she had somehow came across a Ritual that bound a Reaper to you. "I do not care if you must kill the foolish mortal, I want my Reaper freed at any cost." Death warned sending me one last look before sinking into the shadows once again leaving me alone with my son still asleep behind me.

"This is just fucking ridiculous!" I snarled under my breath.

With a kiss to Teddy's forehead and after placing a Ward up to warn me if he wakes up or is in danger I headed out to find Dean and Sam since it looked like we had another Hunt to go on. "Sam! Dean!" I yelled as I entered the kitchen and wasn't the least bit surprised to hear their feet as they made their way to my side. "What's wrong?" Sam was the one to ask as Dean just gave me a look to explain what the problem was knowing I wouldn't holler for them unless it was important.

"You know how I mentioned Death visiting me in my dreams and such? Well now He is now visiting me in person, only this time it's because a human women has bound one of His Reapers to her to use to play God." I got out not mincing my words and not keeping anything secret since we had promised one another to always be honest. "Do you know anything about her? Her name or even where she is located?" Sam began as Dean groaned out a curse and stalked over to the fridge to get us beers.

"The women's name is Sue Ann Grange." I offered as the information flashed to the front of my mind as I worked on finishing sorting through everything Death forced into my mind. "I can't believe people believe this shit." Dean whispered to me once we had gotten more information and a location to find Mrs. Grange. Even as we sat near the back of the crowded room to watch as Mrs. Grange's husband 'saved' the either dying or damaged people who came to him looking to be healed. Dean was right in a way, but then again it gave a lot of people hope and courage to believe in a Higher Power.

"Well I found the Reaper." I whispered back to Dean trying to keep my voice quiet. My eyes locked onto said Reaper, who also seemed to sense me as his eyes locked with mine briefly before going blank, causing me to shiver as it seemed too close to how one of the Unforgivable's worked. Dean and I saw our chance to distract them a while longer while Sam found the Alter and hopefully the object tying the Reaper to the women. "Excuse me, I know you are probably busy but my husband and I have been trying these last few years for a baby and, and well it's just the doctor said we might not ever be able to have one of our own." I said with fake tears gathering in my eyes as Dean wrapped his arm around my waist as he sent them a pleading look.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I can only heal those God tells me to. Maybe if you come again and keep praying to God." Reverend Grange began softly as he reached forward to pat my hand while his conniving wife stood beside him giving us sympathetic looks. _'She has to be wearing it on her!'_ Sam's thoughts broadcast themselves through ours thanks to the rune sequence the twins had created for this type of silent communication.

Giving Dean a look I pretended to collapse in his arms in sorrow as Dean held me to his chest causing the older couple to move forward to help sooth me. Not seeing any better chance I used my magic to summon the item to me and without hesitation set it on fire. "NOO!" Sue Ann Granger screamed in rage once she realized what had happened. Before she could even do anything the Reaper she had been controlling ripped her soul forcefully from her body with manic glee. Which was something she deserved; you do not control Death nor His minions. "That is just disturbing." I muttered softly to Dean even though he couldn't see what I could as I watched transfixed as the Reaper tore her soul into pieces before eating it.


	11. Becoming Something More

When Dean had told us that an old friend had called asking for his help, and that we had a Hunt, I had been curious but excited to once again get out there as Teddy started to grow close to Fred and George along with Blaise who had just recently turned up.

"She was more than a friend wasn't she?" I asked softly hours later after having met with the women and seen how Dean and her acted around one another. "I thought I loved her at one point, we had been dating, so yeah we was more than a friend before." Dean answered truthfully. I nodded and turned to leave to start getting more information on what was going on in this town I hadn't expected for Dean to grab my arm to stop me from leaving.

"She doesn't mean anything to me, she is just an old friend to me now." Dean continued and as I turned to him with confusion I wasn't expecting him to pull me close and kiss me with so much heat I felt my toes curl. "I have Teddy, if you just want a good time then this won't go any further." I warned seriously. But Dean only rolled his eyes and slammed me against the closed bedroom door, once again kissing me only pulling away once we both needed air and I was to dazed to talk.

"Teddy is an amazing kid and you're an amazing mother to him, I want all of you Pandora." Dean admitted. Having become tired of fighting back his desire and want to be with me as he grew closer to me as we went on Hunts together and lived together allowing us plenty of time to talk and get to know one another. "Give me a chance to prove it to you." Dean said as he leaned his forehead against my own making me bite my bottom lip before yanking him into another deeper kiss in agreement.

"Oh come on! Could you not do that when we all share a room!" Sam's voice complained making us break apart and see him standing near the bathroom door in disgust making me laugh. "You were the one who told me to man up and tell her." Dean pointed out with a smirk. This caused Sam to gain his Bitch Face as we called it before he walked over to the bed he had chosen and opened his laptop to begin researching for the hunt.

"Come on, we can continue this later lets focus back on taking care of this hunt." I said getting a pout in return.

**TIME SKIP: END OF THE HUNT!**

"Why is it we only seem to find the most violent ghosts lately!" Dean shouted with a grimace as Sam sighed in relief at having finished the job. "It doesn't matter, its done, go tell your ex it's taken care of so we can go home and see Teddy." I ordered with a soft smile to take the sting out of my words. Dean laughed before pulling me into a kiss before going to do as I asked as Sam and I headed back toward the impala. "Thank you." Sam said softly making me raise an eyebrow toward him in confusion.

"Thank you for giving Dean a chance, thank you for being such a good friend, just thank you for being in our lives, you and Teddy both." Sam elaborated making me gain a red tint to my cheeks. "You don't have to thank me for that Sammy. Dean and you are my family now, and we will always have each other's backs. I can't say I'm in love with Dean right now, but I can say that I am falling for him." I added before he could say anything else making him nod his head in understanding before we both turned as Dean got into the driver's seat.

"Let's blow this joint." Dean said with a wide smile as he turned up his stereo and drummed his fingers against the wheel as he took off down the road.

**TIME SKIP: THE BUNKER!**

"TEDDY LOVE WE ARE BACK!!" I shouted and with a wide grin I bent down in order to catch the missile that was my son as he ran to tackle me. "MUM! DEAN! SAM! WELCOME HOME!" Teddy shouted with glee before Dean moved to take Teddy in order to get his own hugs from the little boy. "Just in time to, since George and I completed some new toys for ya'll to use during your hunts." Fred offered as George and he arrived to give their own hugs before we all made our way into the Family Den where Blaise was putting down three loaded plates for us of home cooking making us drool. "I say we look for anything other than a ghost hunt." I said after we finished our food and settled back to enjoy the comfort of being surrounded by friends and family.

"I second that." Sam threw in before he went back to playing a video game with Teddy. The rest of that day was spent just talking and playing games as we all relaxed after a long drive and hunt. "Goodnight Little Wolf, I love you, sweet dreams." I whispered as I tucked Teddy in later that night as I placed a kiss to his forehead. "Night love you mummy." Teddy whispered back before slipping into a peaceful sleep that made me smile with motherly love. Moving back into my own room after shutting Teddy's door I was only slightly surprised to see Dean in my room with his things placed to the side making me raise an eyebrow.

"I want you Pandora, not for the short haul but for the long one and I don't see the point in wasting time." Dean offered to my silent question as to why he seemed to be moving permanently into my room with me. "Good thing that I wanted the same thing then." I threw in to calm his fear of me not wanting this. Dean let out a small laugh as he pulled me into his arms briefly to place a kiss upon my lips. Honestly with the wild ride of all the hunts we have been on, and living with him, it was easy to fall for Dean. "Then help me unpack." He said making me roll my eyes because of course the lazy ass couldn't do it by himself.


	12. The Ending

Through all the Hunts we took and through every downward spiral our lives took, having to seek out where Sam was taken and then having to call on my ability of Mistress of Death in order to save his life was taxing. As was having to rush off to keep the Gate of Hell from being opened and letting shit ton of Demons out to roam free. I groaned in frustration and anger as we arrived too late as the Hell Mouth, as I called it, was opened and it was a fight for Sam and I to get it closed while Dean worked to take out Yellow Eyes, the Demon who had taken not only their mother from them but also their father. "DEAN SHOOT HIM!" I snarled even as I took in the ghost form of John Winchester as he worked to help Dean kill the Demon who had ruined their lives and was the constructor of them becoming Hunters.

I barely bit back a bitter laugh once all was said and done as I collapsed against Dean as he fell to his knees barely keeping hold of the Colt as he watched his father fade before his eyes after informing him of how proud he was of him and Sam. The death of John had been a hard blow to us all, him having made a deal to save Dean when Dean was hurt badly enough that my magic couldn't fix it. "You do all realize that more than a hundred Demons were able to get out before we closed the Gate right?" Ellen asked with a sigh as she helped Bobby to his feet. Both then moving on to help Sam and Jo since Dean and I helped each other to gain our feet back under us. It still surprised us when she and her daughter had shown up after we believed them to have died in the burning of the Road House that was their home.

"And just as usual we will hunt each of them down and send them back to hell if another Hunter doesn't beat us to them." I said with warning clear to hear in my voice. Dean and Sam were quiet on our way back toward the Bunker where the rest of our rag tag family awaited us and worked to take care of any wounds we may have bared.

Bobby headed back toward his house wanting to relax before shit hit the fan again while he could, Ellen and Jo went back to their own Safe House with plans to rebuild the Road House knowing it would be needed for Hunters to meet and share knowledge with one another. "Mummy! Daddy! Uncle Sammy!" Teddy yelled in glee recently having turned five years old as he rushed toward our side while Fred, George, and Blaise moved to stand near the back after making sure our wounds were taken care of.

"Hello Teddy Love." I greeted my son with a warm tired smile even as Dean pulled Teddy from me to give him a tight hug that Dean needed more than Teddy after the day we had.

We knew our lives would never be simple nor peaceful with there always being something to hunt and take out, the Demons that escaped being a perfect example, but as long as we had each other it wouldn't matter.

**TIME SKIP~ FEW YEARS LATER**

"I love you Pandora Potter-Winchester.." Dean whispered lovingly against my lips as he pulled me close against him after we returned home from a successful hunt. We had been right in not expecting our lives to be easy or peaceful and yet we would never change it since it had brought us together. Especially since it saw us regaining his mother back from the dead after we had helped council God and his sister Amara. Though then having to deal with the English Men of Letters had been a slight issue we had not wanted.

"And I love you Dean Winchester, Husband Mine." I agreed with a smile of my own only to let out a laugh as our son Teddy rushed into our room with a bright smile with Sam standing behind him with a smirk.

"Up you both get." Sam said with a smirk causing us to roll our eyes even as we did so. Through every hunt and all the drama that was brought before us we had all still stuck together even when the angels tried to break our family apart. Lucifer being the main instigator in that issue, but having dealt with him and taking in his son with the help of Castiel, we had made it work.

"Only you could tame the Devil.." Dean muttered as he once again took in the sight in front of him. That of his brother along with Lucifer and Gabriel sitting at the dining room table discussing the shit ton of chaos Amara, God's sister had caused in her temper tantrum for him sealing her away. It was something that happened every once in a while, but at least Lucifer was no longer trying to destroy the world, so it's a win for us.

"Please, I blame Sam for this, the loving moose that he is." I refuted even as I gave him a deadpan look when Crowley showed up making him give me an affronted look in return. Our family had grown larger through the years and it was through me that a once tight woven story had been ripped to shreds and another was written in its place. I had to used my full powers along with my title of Mistress of Death in order to straighten out Lucifer and all the rage and issues he had with his father and the other angels before he settled into our family. Gabriel had been a simpler matter once he realized his brothers would no longer be trying to kill one another, and he could have a chance at regaining his brothers love again.

Crowley was fully Dean's fault with Sam in full agreement and surprised at the two becoming good friends through some of the hunts that we took that needed Crowley's help. Though the fact I considered Crowley The Sass Queen had caused a small fight when he first started showing up to family dinners, it was a hilarious night. "I wouldn't change any of this for the world." I whispered softly before I took his hand to place onto my stomach causing him and the others to freeze in realization even as the angels and demon of hell wore smug smirks having already known.


End file.
